


Per fi he rebut el meu regal més desitjat

by Sora2937



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: Català
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-08 18:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora2937/pseuds/Sora2937
Summary: Els desitjos poden tardar més o menys temps, però al final es cumpleixen. Només cal paciència... i molt de temps. Això ja ho va comprobar Alfred en el seu moment. [Escrit al 2014] Els personatges no són meus, són propietat de Hidekaz Himaruya, així com les imatges de la portada.





	Per fi he rebut el meu regal més desitjat

_\- Hey! Amèrica!_

_\- Eh?_

_\- Amèricaa!_

_\- Ah! Ja ha arribat!!_

_Sense perdre més temps, un nen d’uns set anys, ros, d’ulls blaus vestit amb uns pantalons llargs marrons, una camisa blanca tapada parcialment per una armilla marró, saltà de la cadira abandonant el menjar, i corregué cap al porxo on s’aturà per mirar el seu voltant. Uns metres més enllà de la tanca que limitava el seu jardí, visualitzà el propietari de la veu. Sense poder amagar la felicitat que l’envaïa, corregué cap al visitant amb un somriure pintat a la cara. Quan arribà a l’alçada del nouvingut, saltà confiant que l’altre l’agafaria a l’aire mentre exclamava, eufòric:_

_\- Welcome, Arthur!!_

_\- Happy Birthday, Al..._

Alfred es despertà de cop amb la respiració accelerada. Desorientat, s’incorporà i donà una ullada al seu voltant. Es calmà quan reconegué la seva habitació tènuement il·luminada pels rajos que es filtraven per la cortina blava. Seguidament, es posà una mà a la cara alhora que buscava alguna explicació del somni.

Feia molt de temps que no hi somiava en aquella època, per què ara de sobte, sí? No trobant una resposta satisfactòria, es rascà la nuca i agafà les ulleres que descansaven sobre la tauleta de nit. Allà veié la figureta d’un soldat de fusta. Estranyat, l’agafà i mentre l’acariciava notant el desgast produït pel pas del temps, recordà que l’havia deixat allà després del seu últim intent de netejar el magatzem.

Creient que no valia la pena perdre el temps assegut al llit, decidí vestir-se i anar a esmorzar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

S’emportà l’últim tros de bacon a la boca quan sentí que picaven a la porta posterior de la casa.

\- Està obert! –exclamà Alfred.

\- Bon dia, senyor Amèrica.

\- Ah, hola Davie. Vols unes torrades amb bacon?

\- Ja he esmorzat a casa, gràcies de totes maneres. Vinc per recordar-li que avui no té res programat pel que pot fer el que li vingui de gust. D’altra banda, el seu superior m’ha encarregat l’entrega d’aquesta carta.

\- Oh, gràcies, després la llegiré al despatx.

\- I per últim, només em falta felicitar-lo en aquest dia tan especial i agrair-li tot el que ha fet per nosaltres.

\- Eh? Com? –preguntà Alfred estranyat.

\- Avui som dia 4 de juliol, senyor Amèrica. Bé, m’he d’anar a omplir uns informes, si em disculpa...

\- Ah? Oh, sí, sí tranquil, ara vaig a llegir la carta... –digué Alfred amb la mirada perduda.

\- Ah, sí! Me’n oblidava –exclamà Davie al llindar de la porta- està segur de que no vol fer una festa i invitar als altres països?

\- Sí, segur. Aquest any el vull celebrar com ab-... vull dir, el vull celebrar austerament així que res de festes... –contestà Alfred amb un somriure apagat.

Davie assentí el cap i abandonà la casa tancant la porta al seu darrere.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alfred, assegut amb l’esquena recolzada en la butaca i la mà dreta tocant-se el mentó, mirava amb esguard ombrívol la carta oberta del seu superior.

La carta contenia una frase i escaig de felicitació pel seu aniversari per acte seguit, perdre’s en assumptes d’Estat dels quals la majoria no li feien gens de gràcia. Si realment els arribava a dur a terme segurament aquella persona... volia dir, segurament les altres nacions encara el mirarien amb mals ulls.

Finalment, tip d’aquells pensaments atípics en ell, agafà la carta, l’arrugà amb ràbia fins convertir-la en una bola i la llençà a la paperera on rebotà i caigué a terra. Alfred mirà la bola fixament, talment com si tingués telecinesis, però veient que no passava res, sospirà i s’apropà per agafar-la quan recordà que aquests tipus de documents s’havien de destruir. Desembolicà la carta i l’allisà amb la mà. Quan cregué que era suficient, la passà per la màquina que reduí la carta en meres tires que caigueren dins la paperera. Esbossant un somriure satisfet exclamà:

\- Ok! I ara a celebrar el meu aniversari! Vaig a avisar en Tony!!

Seguidament, corregué una mica més animat, en direcció a l’habitació de l’extraterrestre que, després d’obrir la porta de cop, entrà tot cridant:

\- Let’s go, Tony!! Anem a celebrar el meu birth-...

Les paraules s’anaren apagant a la gola del estatunidenc en veure l’estança buida i de sobte, recordà que el seu amic havia marxat feia dos dies i no tornaria fins la setmana que ve. Inspirà profundament, i decidit a no deixar caure els ànims, exclamà:

\- Molt bé doncs, que comenci la festa!!

_Tant l’interior com l’exterior de la casa estava minuciosament decorada amb llumetes, garlandes, globus i pancartes. Alfred, vestit amb frac, esperava impacient els invitats que devien estar a punt d’arribar. De sobte, el so del timbre trencà el silenci de la casa i el jove corregué cap a la porta com una exhalació. Després de comprovar el seu aspecte al mirall, obrí la porta amb un gran somriure al rostre._

_La casa començava a estar plena de nacions que es distreien a la seva manera com ara dormir, disparar als impertinents, expressar els seus sentiments amb el piano, perseguir escenes compromeses entre nacions o pits, barallar-se tant física com verbalment, criticar tot el que veien del seu entorn, emborratxar-se amb vi o cervesa, atipar-se de menjar, entre altres accions. Alfred, tal com li havien ensenyat i s’esperava d’un bon amfitrió, havia dedicat més o menys temps a parlar ja fos individualment o de forma grupal amb cada nació que havia acudit a la celebració del seu aniversari. Tot i això, el jove s’adonà de les absències, especialment la d’una nació en concret. De sobte, el timbre trencà els seus pensaments i acte seguit, es dirigí a obrir la porta._

_Quan l’obrí, l’alegria que mostrava el seu somriure s’apagà fins ser una simple ganyota de cordialitat._

_\- Bonne nuit, Amérique..._

_\- Good night, Francis... Ehm... d’això, què vens sol? –preguntà Alfred mirant al seu voltant._

_Francis parpellejà sorprès però seguidament, mostrà un somriure maliciós al mateix temps que deia:_

_\- Molt em temo que sí, Amérique..._

_\- No em canviïs el nom..._

_\- Pardon... Alfred... D’això... Que em deixaràs passar? És que tinc gana i vull veure en Mathew..._

_\- Eh? Ah, sí, sí, passa, passa però... –digué Alfred sense saber com dir el què li rondava pel cap mentre es feia a un costat del llindar._

_Francis sabent per on anaven els trets, sospirà inaudiblement i tot col·locant la mà a l’espatlla del jove, digué amb una mirada de comprensió:_

_\- No vindrà... He passat per casa seva per si venia però m’ha fet fora a puntades de peu... Literalment... Molt em temo que no s’acaba de trobar bé per aquestes dates... Suposo que amb el temps...Ah, joyeux Anniversaire Amérique..._

_Seguidament, Francis entrà a la casa i es perdé entre els invitats. Al llindar de la porta, Alfred mirava el cel estrellat amb la mirada perduda. De sobte, veié un estel fugaç i recordant un dit japonès, demanà un desig internament. Llavors, mentre tancava la porta, murmurà:_

_\- No em canviïs el nom..._

_Aniversari de 1784. Poc imaginava Alfred que tots els seus aniversaris posteriors els celebraria amb l’absència d’aquella nació que tant apreciava i malgrat demanar el mateix desig cada any, ho acabà considerant una causa perduda. Tot i això, inconscientment, un raig d’esperança es mantenia encès per veure aquell desig secret complert._

\- Una sessió de videojocs i de pel·lícules amb molt de menjar i beguda és un birthday ideal per al hero!

La sala d’estar estava plena de bosses de patates, xocolatines, llaminadures, hamburgueses i begudes gasoses distribuïdes, estratègicament, entre el sofà i les tauletes d’ambdós costats i del davant del sofà. En aquesta mateixa hi havia, a més, els comandaments de la consola, de la televisió i una pila de caràtules de videojocs i pel·lícules de terror.

Volent reservar les pel·lícules per la nit, començà a jugar a videojocs.

Havien passat quatre hores que ja havia completat dos jocs i exhaurit totes les begudes i la meitat del menjar. Avorrit, Alfred deixà els comandaments sobre la tauleta i s’agafa les cames amb els braços on hi recolzà el cap. Seguidament, amb els ulls tancats, digué amb veu baixa:

\- A qui vull enganyar? Austeritat no té res a veure, només volia un aniversari com als vells temps però... Ja en els meus primers records ja surt ell... Mai va permetre que passés un aniversari sol... Sempre els vam celebrar junts...

Després d’un silenci, Alfred es redreçà i exclamà:

\- Prou de pensaments tristos! Tinc una festa que celebrar així que... Un bon vas de Coca-cola i continuem amb els jocs! Eh? Oh, no! Està buida! Bé, calma... Diria que en tinc més a la cuina...

Neguitós, Alfred es dirigí a la cuina on buscà per tots els armaris ampolles de Coca-cola. No veient-ne cap, prosseguí la recerca al rebost i després al soterrani. Desesperat, buscà per tota la casa com ara la seva habitació, l’estudi, els lavabos, l’habitació dels invitats, les golfes, entre altres amb el mateix resultat decebedor. Finalment, es rendí i tornant a la sala d’estar, decidí anar a comprar-ne més.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

Carregat amb tres bosses de Coca-cola, Alfred tornava a casa xiulant una cançó a l’atzar acompanyat pel crepuscle que pintava el cel amb tons rosats i grocs per l’oest i blaus i negres per l’est. A mesura que s’apropava a casa, anà reduint la velocitat fins aturar-se vora la reixa observant amb desconfiança les escales del porxo. Amagat per la penombra, una persona estava asseguda als esglaons que en veure’l, s’aixecà nerviosa i s’apropà cap al noi que, a mesura que reconeixia la silueta de l’estrany, obria els ulls de la sorpresa.

Els cabells despentinats i rossos com l’or de les espigues de blat, les celles poblades, els ulls verds com dues maragdes, la camisa blanca ben planxada amb els pantalons marrons i les sabates negres s’anaven fent visibles a mesura que s’aproximava al cercle de llum i s’allunyava de la fosca.

Creient-ho una mala passada de la seva imaginació i tement que qualsevol moviment brusc podria fer desaparèixer aquella imatge, Alfred xiuxiuejà:

\- A-Arthur...?

\- I qui vols que sigui, idiot? –contestà Arthur amb les celles arrufades.

\- Arthur, de debò que ets tu?

\- ...T’has donat un cop al cap?

De sobte, Alfred deixà anar les bosses i s’afanyà a abraçar al major mentre repetia el seu nom com un boig. Per la seva banda, Arthur, vermell de vergonya, exclamava que el deixés anar i no li gastés el nom. Finalment, quan Alfred es calmà, es retirà una passa enrere i amb el seu somriure típic, digué:

\- Sorry, sorry és que no m’esperava una visit-... –no acabà la frase, estranyat en sentir una lleugeresa inusual, de manera que es mirà les mans i després enrere, on veié les ampolles de refresc tirades per terra i exclamà horroritzat- Oh, no!!! Les Coca-coles!!

Arthur, mirant-s’ho tot amb una cella alçada, sospirà inaudiblement i amb un lleu somriure s’apropà a ajudar el menor a ajuntar les ampolles.

Un cop solucionat el petit accident, Alfred i Arthur es dirigiren cap a la casa mentre el menor xerrava pels descosits. Ja al llindar de la porta, Arthur exclamà per tal que l’estatunidenc es tranquil·litzés per acte seguit, afegir amb veu normal:

\- Ehm... D’això... Ja sé que he tardat dècades a dir-t’ho però o tenia feina o no em trobava gens bé... Per culpa de cert idiota... Però, bé... En veure que no feies cap festa estrambòtica de les teves, he pensat que t’havia passat alguna cosa...

\- Eh? Oh, no, no, estic bé, no pateixis Arthur! –exclamà en Alfred.

\- Prou que ho veig...

\- Oh! Espera! T’has preocupat per mi? –preguntà Alfred emocionat.

\- Què? NO! Per suposat que no, idiot! ... D’acord, una mica potser... No m’abracis amb els refrescs! –exclamà Arthur llegint les intencions de l’altre.

Alfred inflà les galtes però veient que l’altre no cedia, es girà per col·locar la clau al pany. Arthur sospirà.

\- Happy Birthday, Alfred...

Sorprès, Alfred es girà per veure un britànic mirant al terra amb les galtes enceses per la vergonya. Oblidant-se de les bosses i de l’advertència, es llançà a abraçar al major que, a diferència d’altres cops, correspongué l’abraçada tot fent copets afectuosos a l’esquena. Finalment, Alfred es separà i digué:

\- Thank you, Arthie! Oh! Vols celebrar-lo amb mi?

\- V-vale... Només per que no tinc cap més remei i el viatge m’ha esgotat...

\- Sí, sí ho sé. Mirarem tres pel·lícules de terror!

\- ...Si després no pots dormir o et cal la companyia d’algú per fer-ho, per què les mires? –preguntà Arthur escèptic.

\- Sóc el hero! Aquest cop no tindré por i per tant podré dormir sol, ja ho veuràs!

\- Això ja ho veurem... –digué Arthur posant els ulls en blanc.

\- Què sí...! –exclamà en Alfred al mateix temps que tancava la porta. De sobte, veié un estel fugaç i tot eixamplant el somriure, xiuxiuejà inaudiblement- Thank you, little star...


End file.
